Borrow the Moonlight
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: Dean and Cas have one final confrontation, Dean makes a tough choice.  Warning: character death and angst!  Reader beware.


**A/N: The title is from Wicked! "As Long As You're Mine". I own nothing. This is what happens when you mix post partum hormones and bad SPN spoilers... I promise not to be so angsty next time!  
><strong>

**Borrow the Moonlight**

**Until it is through**

**And Know, I'll be here, holding you.**

Dean felt the heavy metal of the dagger that was buried in his sleeve, unseen by the naked eye. He knew the sigils carved into it by heart, knew his blood painted it, making it powerful. He could feel the weight of the talisman Kali had given him to mask his thoughts so Cas would have no idea what was coming against his chest, covered by his shirt. He glanced down at the bowl and the last component of the summoning spell. Castiel may not technically be an angel any longer, but the goddess had promised the spell would still work.

It had been a very long time since Dean Winchester had prayed to God, years and years, and he still vehemently believed there was no one listening, but he couldn't help the small part of his heart that cried out to the absent deity, begging him to step up and stay his hand.

No answer came, not that Dean had honestly believed one would. Taking a deep breath, Dean tossed the last component into the bowl then stepped back to wait.

It didn't take long for Dean to hear the tell tale rustle of a million feathers. He slowly turned to find his one time friend standing rigidly behind him.

"Dean," his voice growled, sounding like it always did. Dean's heart lurched. He thought about begging one more time, falling to his knees and pleading, but he knew it would do no good. They had been round and round and Cas would not give up his power, refused to part with the stolen souls. Castiel was gone, swallowed up too deeply by the lustful pull of power. "What do you want?"

Dean slowly lowered himself to the ground and bowed his head.

"You win," he all but whispered. He let his eyes drift up to land on the god-angel. Cas tipped his head to the side, the look so familiar it caused Dean's heart to leap to his throat.

"You never give up…" Cas murmured.

Dean knew Cas would be looking in his head, searching for the deceit. He hoped Kali's talisman would hold against the would-be-god's power. Cas seemed to find nothing to worry him. He stepped up to the kneeling hunter, one hand coming to rest under Dean's chin, raising his face up.

"You bow before me to swear your allegiance?" he asked, eyes boring into Dean's, nothing but cold emptiness in the blue orbs that stared back at him.

"Yes," Dean growled.

Cas pulled Dean up and stepped up into the hunter's space. One hand came to rest on the shoulder that bore the angel's mark while the other cupped Dean's jaw.

"I knew you would understand. All of this, it was for you, Dean. I can make everything, as it should be. I have the power to give you all you desire, your mother, your father; I can give it to you."

Dean took a step closer, bringing his body flush with Cas's.

"No," he whispered. "You have the power, but you refuse to give me the one thing I've asked for."

Cas's brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes turned hard. He gripped Dean's jaw roughly.

"I thought we were through with this," he hissed.

Dean slumped in the god-angel's grip and nodded. He was done. He'd tried. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas's in both a first and final embrace. Dean let the heavy dagger fall down into his hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against his friend's lips as he plunged the blade straight up into the would-be-god's heart. The spells wrought into the metal and sealed in the Righteous Man's blood coursed through Cas. A bright light flooded from the angel's eyes. Dean slammed his own eyes shut but it wasn't enough to drown out the pure white flash that came as his friend slumped into his arms. It was finished. It was over.

Dean carefully carried the empty vessel out of the warehouse and placed him reverently into the back of the Impala. Cas deserved a hunter's burial, he deserved the honor for who he _had _been rather than what he had become. His jaw clenched painfully. _He wouldn't cry, he really wouldn't_ became his mantra as he drove towards Bobby's. After all, he'd become adept at losing the people he loved, what was one more?


End file.
